The present invention relates generally to an improved biopsy aspirating device for obtaining tissue samples, and more particularly, to an improved biopsy aspirating device particularly designed to gather tissue samples of soft tissue organs, such as liver, kidney, spleen, thyroid or the like. The apparatus of the present invention is particularly adapted to obtain tissue samples without requiring unusual surgical procedures, and without requiring that large openings be formed within the body; and is further adapted to retain such samples without exposing the sample structure to risk of damage due to the exertion of unusual forces upon the substance of the tissue sample.
At the present time, a variety of specific biopsy instruments are being utilized for obtaining biopsy test specimens from various organs, however, such instruments are normally cumbersome when being utilized for obtaining biopsy specimens from internally disposed organs which tend to bleed profusely when specimens are removed therefrom. It is deemed desirable, therefore, to utilize a device which reduces the complexity of the procedure for the operator, thereby reducing the risk of complications resulting therefrom; and also to utilize apparatus which neither damages nor destroys the specimen when obtained.